


A Day To Remember

by obsessedwithjoshler



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Shot, larry - Freeform, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithjoshler/pseuds/obsessedwithjoshler
Summary: Louis and Harry go for a walk on a cool autumn morning and make memories to last a lifetime.





	A Day To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry friends, no smut in this one. Just lots of fluff and cute moments. <3
> 
> I'll be back with the hot Larry sex soon enough. ;)
> 
> Enjoy! xoxo

*Louis POV*

Harry and I had made plans to go out for a walk in the park together. Shifting in my seat, I glance up at the clock to see it's 11:00am on the dot, when there's a knock on the door. I smile to myself, not taking a second to ponder who it is. Harry is never late. I hurry to open the door to find a bundled Harry, tugging his scarf tighter against the cold autumn breeze.

"Good morning, handsome." He greets me, stepping inside.

"Good morning, Harry!" I grin at him and envelope him in a quick hug, wrapping my sweater-clad arms around his middle. I notice, not for the first time, the vast height difference between us. 

I reluctantly untangle myself from him and smile welcomingly up at him. He reciprocates the expression, portraying his cute dimples.

"You all set?" He asks.

"Just got to put my shoes on." 

I sit down on the bench to put them on so as to not give my curly-haired company the amusement of watching me hop around on one foot in a struggle with the stubborn footwear. 

Just as I am about to make a grab for one of the shoes, Harry crouches down and takes the object of interest in his expansive hands.

"Let me," he offers, slipping it on carefully over one of my feet.

I giggle and observe him set on his task. He takes his bottom lip between his teeth in concentration. He looked so cute! I can't help but playfully tug at a soft curl that had escaped from under his beanie.

"Hey!" He looks up, trying to do his best irritated face, but his sparkling eyes giving it all away.

I smile innocently at him. "I like when I'm taller than you."

Harry chuckles, shaking his head. He finishes tying my shoes before standing up again to his full height, towering over me once again and making me feel tiny. 

"Well, I like being taller than you. You're like a tiny little baby," he replies, smirking slightly.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am fucking 5'9, you twat!" I flash back at him indignantly.

He stares down at me in disbelief. "More like 5'5," he mutters under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"What was that, Harry?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all."

An idea forms in my head and I stand up on the bench. I frown when it does very little to boost my height compared to Harry.

At first he laughs teasingly at my failure to surpass him, but then he takes in my disappointed expression and stops. He bends his knees, shrinking down a bit so that I'm taller.

I can't help but stand on my tippy toes just to gain a bit more of an advantage.

"Thank you," I mutter quietly, smiling shyly.

"Anything for you," he answers genuinely. "We ought to get going. Piggyback?"

I nod enthusiastically and he straightens up and turns to present his back to me, wiggling his bum playfully. I laugh, pinching it to earn a squeal from him as I hop onto his back. His large hands cup my thighs with ease and I let my hands dangle down the front of his chest lazily. He maneuvers us both out the door and down the street littered with trodden half-frosted leaves to the park. I rest my chin on his shoulder, burrowing my nose into his warm wool scarf.

"Why do you like when you're taller than me?" Harry's voice vibrates suddenly under my hands resting on his chest.  
I stay silent for a long moment before answering. "'Cause then I don't feel so small and fragile." My voice muffled through his scarf.

"I make you feel small?! Is that a bad thing? Do I scare you?" He blunders.

His voice is laced with worry, a higher pitch than his usual content rasp.

"No no no. Hush. I wasn't finished."

Harry falls silent and I feel his body relax a bit.

"I like that I can play with your hair, and I like that I can whisper in your ear without you having to lean down." I hesitate before adding; "I like being taller sometimes so I can feel like I can protect you and take care of you."

Harry stops abruptly. He loosens his hold on me and I slide gently from his back onto the pavement.

"You don't have to be tall to protect someone. You save me at the very height you are, always. You have my heart," he confesses seriously while staring into my eyes. 

I glance down at the ground, breaking away from his intense gaze, tears prickling my eyes; dangerously close to falling. Gently, I take his hand in mine and lead him the last few blocks to the park in silence. I wander over to a park bench that is secluded and partially hidden from the few joggers by a large rose bush. I sit down and gesture for him to do the same, which he does, blinking at me with curiousity. He stares at me with such intensity, a question mark written clearly on his face. He was obviously waiting for any sort of response to his heartwarming words.

I shift on the bench to face him, just looking at him. I take in every detail of his beautiful face, then his bundled torso to his mitten-clad hands that are fidgeting slightly in his lap.

My eyes land on the rose bush and without thinking, I take off my mittens and attempt to pluck a white rose that had survived the cold to this point. I tug at the stem of flower, oblivious to the pain of the thorns digging mercilessly into my fingertips. The bush releases its clutch on the rose, and I sit down next to Harry triumphantly. 

I hand the rose to Harry, cringing to see a few specks of my blood staining the previously flawless petals. He accepts and smiles. "Thanks, Lou."

"I'm in love with you." I blurt out. "I'm in love with you and I know I'm not perfect and I never will be, but you make me feel important, and I don't deserve someone as lovely as you, but I'm in love with you."

I immediately avert my gaze to my feet, my cheeks burning up. I felt so guilty and embarrassed for falling for my best friend, but I couldn't hide it anymore. He needed to know.

In that moment, he pulls me to him into his arms, and I bury my face in his shoulder, feeling relieved.

"Oh Louis," he whispers as he gently strokes my back.

I sniffle, trying to contain my inner turmoil.

He pulls away, and stares into my eyes seriously.

"I've always loved you, Louis. Since the moment you invited me to play tag with you when we were kids. I love you even more every day. I can't believe it's taken us this long to admit it."

His eyes start to glisten, and I can only imagine mine are the same.

He leans down until his face is only a few inches from mine. Very slowly, as if waiting for me to pull away, he moves in closer until his lips meet mine. 

I've never felt such soft and gentle lips in my life! I kiss him back and it feels like we're the only two people in the world. Harry loves me and nothing else matters.

He pulls away slightly and whispers, "Stick with me kid!" 

I erupt in joyous laughter and playfully punch his arm. 

"You ruined the moment!"

And with that, we both sit snuggled together against the chilly air and talk about anything and everything in between sweet kisses until it gets late. Eventually, we both part ways, certain to be texting for the rest of the night anyways.

What a day to remember!


End file.
